The Birthday
The Birthday is the forty-fifth episode of The Vampire Diaries and the Season Three premiere. It aired on September 15, 2011. Synopsis On the morning of Elena’s 18th birthday, Caroline is busy planning a party, but Elena is focused on searching for any clues that might help her discover where Stefan is. Damon is also searching for Stefan, while trying to protect Elena and keep her from doing anything that would draw Klaus’ attention. Meanwhile, Klaus and Stefan are busy trailing a werewolf named Ray Sutton (guest star David Gallagher). Now working at the Mystic Grill along with Matt, Jeremy is struggling to understand why he keeps seeing the ghosts of Vicki (guest star Kayla Ewell) and Anna (guest star Malese Jow) since he was brought back to life by Bonnie’s magic. Meanwhile, Alaric does his best to watch over Elena and Jeremy, while dealing with his grief over Jenna’s death. Finally, Caroline and Tyler face a new and unexpected challenge. Summary Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman * Joseph Morgan as Klaus Recurring Cast * Dawn Olivieri as Andie Star * Malese Jow as Anna * David Gallagher as Ray Sutton * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood * Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan Co-Cast * Lilly Roberson as Sofie * Cherilyn Wilson as Blonde girl * Diany Rodriguez as Claudine * Sarah Cooper as Keisha Soundtrack * Ingrid Michaelson “Are We There Yet” * Two Door Cinema Club “What You Know” * The Civil Wars “Barton Hollow” * Trent Dabbs “Means To An End” * Andrew Belle “Make It Without You” * Martin Solveig and Dragonette “Hello” * Mona “Shooting The Moon” * The Kicks “Hawk Eyes” * Walk The Moon “Anna Sun” * Location Location “Starpusher” * Cobra Starship “You Make Me Feel” * Ron Pope “A Drop In The Ocean” Trivia General * There is a time jump from As I Lay Dying to this episode, with 2 months having passed, as confirmed by Damon in the episode. * Antagonists: Klaus and Stefan * works at the Mystic Grill from this episode onwards. * hasn't been seen by any of the Mystic Falls residents since'' As I Lay Dying.'' * A photograph of Jenna and Alaric can be seen in the Gilbert House. * Andie dies in this episode due to Stefan's compulsion. * The end of the episode ends with Carol Lockwood shooting Caroline Forbes with vervain darts. * This is the second season premiere in a row to end the cliffhanger with something bad happening to Caroline. The first was The Return when Katherine smothers Caroline with a pillow. * Caroline and Tyler have sex for the first time in this episode. * Tyler says that he is horny all the time. * Klaus creates his first hybrid in this episode. * This is the first episode that Elena's birthday is featured. Production Notes * Episode was watched by 3.10 million viewers in North America. * First episode in which Sara Canning is not credited. This is the first season premiere to not feature Jenna. * First season premiere to feature Alaric, Anna and Klaus. * In behind the scenes photos for this episode, Stefan's appearance in clothing is similar to that of in the start of season one as that he is wearing all black clothing. * There have been talks that the episode would be named "Bloody," ''but Zap2It revealed on August 11, 2011 that the episode would be called "The Birthday". * hasn't told anyone about seeing Anna and Vicki (He told Matt that he have been seeing Vicki, but he said it like if was just a crazy thing.) * From this episode onwards, Joseph Morgan (Klaus) is a series regular. * This is the 2nd season premiere to feature Carol. The first episode was Season 2's ''The Return. * This is the 2nd season premiere to feature Vicki. The first episode was Season 1's Pilot. Continuity * Jenna is seen through a photograph. She was last seen in The Sun Also Rises when Klaus staked her. * Andie Star was last seen in'' Klaus. * Klaus, Carol, Vicki and Anna were last seen in ''As I Lay Dying. Quotes Alaric: Hey Elena... happy bithday. ---- Damon: Morning. Elena: Hey, I was gonna- Elena: OH! (sees Damon naked and she turns around) '' '''Damon:' Hey, you should learn to knock,﻿ what if I was... indecent. ---- Elena: I think I'm gonna pass on the whole cake thing. Caroline: W'''hat? no, no way, no! It's you're birthday! You know it's the dawn of a new day, and you can't get on with you're life until you have made a wish and blown out the candels. '''Elena: Is that what you all want me to do? Just get on with my life? ---- Elena: '''I'm not going to give up on finding Stefan. ---- '''Elena: (To Caroline about Stefan)''You want me to maka a wish? I just wanna know that he's alive. That's it! That's my wish. ---- '''Stefan: '(to Damon) Let. Me. Go. ---- Elena: (on the phone) Stefan, if there's you, you'll be ok. I love you, Stefan. Hold on to that. Never let that go. ---- Caroline: (About Matt) ''He thinks we're dating. '''Tyler': So does my mother. ---- Damon: Stefan, for sure. Rick: How do you know? Damon: 'It's his signature, It's a reason they call him the ripper. Feeds so hard he blacks out and rips them apart, but then when he's done, he feels remorse. thats the damn thing, ''(He puts up his foot on Woman#1 legs) he put the bodies back together ''(He pushes with his foot on her leg ang her head falls to the floor) '' '''Rick: Back together? Damon: Definitely Stefan. ---- Caroline: (To Tyler, when Elena out of sight) Just because I tell you things doesn't mean you're allowed to know them! ---- Stefan: '''My brother still on our trail? '''Klaus: He's getting closer, i'm gonna have to deal with that. Stefan: (Grabs Klaus's arm) ''No, no no. Let me handle that. '''Klaus': Why should I let you leave? Stefan: Cause you know I'll come back. Klaus: Do I? Stefan: You saved my brother's life, I'm at you're service. Klaus: Aah, you all sound so tedious, aren't you even having the least bit of fun? (He points to Ray with a big smile) Ha Stefan: I'll make sure that my brother doesn't bother us any more. (Stefan walks away) '' ---- '''Caroline:' (About Matt) He hates me. His hatred of me has driven him to drugs! Elena: He doesn't hate you, he hates that he's not with you. ---- Gallery Thebirthday.jpg Thebirthdayraysutton.jpg Thebirthdaystilltyandcaroline.jpg 3.01-1.jpg 3.01-2.jpg 3.01-3.jpg 3.01-4.jpg 3.01-5.jpg 3.01-6.jpg tumblr_lps3khBU2z1qfyac2o1_500.gif tumblr_lp4i4qhEHG1qakqpmo1_500.gif tumblr_lpsvl3fyYT1r0bwa6o6_500.jpg tumblr_lpsvl3fyYT1r0bwa6o1_500.png tumblr_lpsvl3fyYT1r0bwa6o3_250.jpg tumblr_lpsvl3fyYT1r0bwa6o4_250.png tvguidefilming.jpg tumblr_lps25tZUgV1qf5zogo1_250.gif tumblr_lpt4bz4NvZ1qgiopro1_500.jpg|Candice and Michael on set Tumblr lpun421rX21qa4rrno1 500.gif WYAP21.png WYAP20.png WYAP19.png WYAP18.png WYAP17.png WYAP16.png WYAP15.png WYAP14.png WYAP13.png WYAP11.png WYAP10.png WYAP08.png WYAP06.png WYAP04.png WYAP02.png WYAP01.png tumblr_lpucrxe3QD1qcmptjo1_500.gif the_birthday_1.jpg the_birthday_2.jpg the_birthday_3.jpg the_birthday_4.jpg the_birthday_5.jpg the_birthday_6.jpg the_birthday_7.jpg the_birthday_8.jpg 3x01-the-vampire-diaries-24839045-300-206.jpg|Elena and Alaric Tvds3-07bts.jpg Tvds3-06bts.jpg Tvds3-05bts.jpg Tvds3-04bts.jpg Tvds3-03bts.jpg Tvds3-02bts.jpg Tvds3-01bts.jpg Video:The Vampire Diaries ~ Whet Your Appetite.|Whet Your Appetite+stills Video:Season 3 Episode 1 - Damon & Elena Clip| Damon & Elena clip Video:The Vampire Diaries - Teen Choice Awards| TCA Promo Video:The Vampire Diaries Webclip 3x01 - The Birthday|The Vampire Diaries Webclip 3x01 - The Birthday Video:The Vampire Diaries - 3x01 The Birthday - Preview with EP Julie Plec| Julie Plec Preview Video:The Vampire Diaries Webclip (2) 3x01|Damon and Stefan Webclip Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes featuring Anna Category:Episodes featuring Alaric Saltzman Category:Episodes featuring Vicki Donovan Category:Episodes featuring Klaus Category:Episodes featuring Matt Donovan Category: Season Premieres Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Episodes featuring Bonnie Bennett Category:Episodes featuring Tyler Lockwood Category:Episodes featuring Anna Category:Episodes featuring Jeremy Gilbert Category:Episodes featuring Caroline Forbes